TyHil Hints
by Goldmineempire5
Summary: A Complete list of all moments between Tyson and Hilary in Beyblade V-Force series, G-Revolution series and the Movie
1. Chapter 1

**So a few days back I came across a page where an anonymous kaihil shipper boasting about all the kaihil hints as if it were the most precious couple in the Beyblade series. Now I can't see how two people who hardly speak to each other can be called as a couple. Out of a total 103 episodes, Kai and Hilary have not interacted in even 25 episodes. While he plays a lone wolf with a soft spot which is wrongly interpreted as 'love'; Hilary Tachibana acts totally opposite with Tyson Granger. In hardly 4-5 episodes, she's seen without him. It is even stated on Hilary's page on and other pages that she has a small crush on Tyson Granger. The same is stated on Tyson Granger's page when Googled. For one, she has not left his side often and always seen sticking by his side and having his back with whatever she can be helpful with. With no experience about beyblading; she took it upon herself to help EACH and EVERY member of the team to be in their top shape, and specially Tyson. In this fic, I shall list down every Tyhil moments in V Force, G Revolution and the Movie with addition of the Trivia. Also I will explain why Kaihil hints are wrongly interpreted and also prove why Tyhil is better in the process.**

Hilary and Tyson are very much similar and share the same personality. They fight a lot, but it is certain that they both feel for each other. They reflect on the relationships of Ash and Misty from Pokémon original series. It has always been that way. The female protagonist has feelings for the main protagonist in the anime. Also keeping in mind that such male protagonists are dense about romance and love. For example, Ash, Naruto, Goku. And if TyHil seems one-sided than many canon couples from various hit amines will also seem one-sided which is not possible. Even the creators have made it obvious that Hilary has got a thing for Tyson.

Moral: Kaihil shippers would do anything to prove what is _crap!_ For them, every interaction between Kai and Hilary is considered as 'love'. Yeah _right…_ If two strangers say hello, its love. _Stupid Kaihil logic._ Well you know what, I too shall consider every time Tyson and Hilary talk, as a hint. Two can play that game! What do you say Tyhil shippers?

 **V-Force**

In episode 1

1\. She started on Tyson right after he found out that he left his books at home. Not only did she raise her voice against him, she also punished him to clean the class for an entire week, and also stayed back for inspection, alone. Took me back to the day when I first saw Misty raging on Ash for wrecking her bike.

2\. Somewhere in episode 7, Tyson had called Hilary sister. Well in episode 1, at 07:44, he refers to Hilary as Princess and Goddess in sarcasm. **Well not really a hint**. But a cute moment always when they bicker.

3\. Just take a look of concern at Hilary's face at 10:54 when Tyson fakes a stomachache.

Episode 2

4\. Why is Hilary so obsessed with Tyson reaching the class always late? Isn't she taking her post as a Class President very seriously?

5\. They become so aggressive at 06:28 that their noses are almost touching.

6\. Again at 15:54.

7\. She totally chases Tyson with her girl gang. She could be busy doing other things you know. But maybe we shall find the answer pretty soon.

Episode 3

8\. She thinks watching a bey battle is boring, but she waits and gives it a try. Now just think, with beyblading being the major trend, wouldn't Hilary have just walked by numerous bey battles. But she still stays to watch Tyson's battle. Now I am not saying that all of the above I noted indicates love. I am just implying feelings are developing. So is Hilary's curiosity about Beyblading.

9\. Hilary softens at 8:18 while holding the broom.

10\. Again at 11:30, as her friends take her up the stairs, Hilary turns around and expresses deep sympathy for Tyson's loss, finally getting to get a hang on why Beyblading means so much to

Him. It has a deep impact on her that she is late for class next day. She's on the receiving end of predicament.

11\. Tyhil moment again at 13:37.

12\. In the original series, she asks Kenny about Tyson's wellbeing before they both were abducted.

Now let's take a very good look on what happens at 19:39. As the van is approaching, Kenny shields Hilary behind his back. Now watch the scene and tell me if it's love. Go ahead and say that Kenny loves Hilary. Seems nonsense right? Then how come Kai shielding Hilary (even if's he's ever done so) when danger approaching is love? I am not saying that Tyson shielding Hilary is love either.

Episode 4

13\. At 02:35, both Hilary and Kenny called out to Tyson, but he identified her voice first and immediately broke into a run.

14\. His anger burns up when the caller addresses Hilary feisty.

15\. His speed and heartbeats increase second by second in order to save his friends. And pay attention here, I don't mean this to be a Tyhil hint but it actually shows he does consider Hilary as a friend after finding out she and Kenny both are in danger.

16\. In the original series, as soon as Tyson reaches the ship, and walks the hallway he calls Hilary's name first and then Kenny's. In the dub series, it's opposite.

17\. Just check out the scene at 12:54. Tyson promises to get Hilary out of there and she's blushing. Her cheeks are so burnt up; she has never blushed in the entire anime like that, not ever in front of Kai. Also she's holding her hand close to her chest (heart). And what was that dialogue after all…oh yeah. She says, ''Maybe he likes me **after all.''** The Tyhil hints are building up from this point.

18\. At 14:58. Hilary's first compliment to Tyson. "Nice Move!''. Even at a game she doesn't know about but still her life is at danger and she's totally dependent on Tyson. In contrast to Episode 40 of V Force, where anyone aside from Kai could have saved her. Its pure logic.

19\. They both run towards him finding him fainted but Hilary grasps his beyblade first, acknowledging its importance. _Nah not a hint. I'll leave it to your judgement._

20\. At 19:19, after recovering Tyson first looks at Hilary and immediately asks Hilary about his battle. _Doofus, can't you see you successfully saved them._

21\. At 19:27, she winks at him. Also noticing her eyes glimmer.

Episode 5

22\. At 2:36, she asks him ''Are you avoiding me?'' Seems she's getting close to him already.

23\. Their fights are hilarious. Even Dizzy agrees with me at 03:04. They do act like a couple.

Now here is where Kaihil lovers like to brag their first ''hint'' that Hilary called Kai cute right? Well sorry to burst the bubble, she only called him that in the dub series not in the original. Now if calling him cute is love, haven't Max and Kenny both called her cute too? I am sure that's love too right. Also Kai looked like a younger in the pic, around 12-13 years. Calling him cute doesn't mean love alright. Grow up, kaihil shippers. I wouldn't have called it Tyhil moment even if she had called him cute by looking at a picture of him.

Episode 6

From here she started hanging out with Tyson and Kenny more often.

24\. Again at 11:40, he first calls out to Hilary and then Kenny, this time with happiness. But Hilary bosses like a wife. Give him some break!

25\. It's always a Tyhil moment when they fight. Only those who ship Tyson and Hilary will understand

26\. How cute they said the same thing at the same time in each other's face at 13:00

27\. At 14:02, Hilary stops Tyson from entering into a battle, sensing some risk

28\. At 18:51, she's cheering for Tyson for the first time ever. She's building up on him. ''Alright, you did it Tyson!'' and she stayed in the same position for 9 seconds with a huge grin on her face and eyes on Tyson.

29\. Also in the next episode, kaihil people bring out their second hint. 'Hilary's eagerness to meet Kai.'' Really? Here in episode 6, Kai was seen hanging out with them at 19:34. Did Hilary go say hi to him then? Did she introduce herself? Did she ask Kenny or Tyson about Kai? No! She was way busy cheering for Tyson.

Not a hint particularly, actually not a hint per-se, but i would like to highlight that Hilary always stands, walks and sits next to Tyson from this point. Now it would be stupid if I call this a hint, but I just want to get back at a certain Kaihil shipper.

Episode 7

5:28, when Hilary says Tyson hasn't introduced Kai to her yet. Ok see this can be called as a hint. But she wanted to know him. It wasn't a crush or love at first sight. That's my opinion. I don't expect any Kaihil shipper to follow. She immediately got turned down, and went back to being bossy again.

When Kenny wonders where Kai will be staying, she says " **far away from me, I hope!''** this statement of hers has totally nullified this hint. This certainly means she's more comfortable around Tyson.

30\. Hilary grumps when Tyson leaves without saying goodbye or even acknowledging her and Kenny.

31\. At 7:51, when she is dragging Kenny on the street she says. ''I am worried Kenny. I was up all night thinking about Kai.'' Also followed by ''something's wrong about him. He can't be trusted!'' For one, she may be worried about Tyson. She clearly states that she can't stand Kai and is skeptical about his presence.

32\. She's the one who opens the door to Tyson's room rather than Kenny or Grandpa which means Grandpa trusts her enough.

When Kai turns to leave, she mutters, ''I wouldn't call that friendship.''

Episode 8

As a Kaihil lover I encountered had previously said to me that when Max arrives Kai and Hilary are hanging out together. _Sick_. Well guess what they are not. They are near but Kai is somewhere else while Hilary is smiling when Max arrives. When she's introducing herself to Max, she blushes and introduces herself. But she never blushed introducing herself to Kai. This tells you that she has no crush on Kai. _And Please Tyson, give the girl some spot. She left behind so many important things to hang out with you._

 _33._ Tyson teases her at 3:21. I find that cute. Not romantic but cute.

 _34._ At 09:02, Grandpa says he's glad Hilary's chilling at their house. He's treating her like family already.

 _35._ Of all 4 people she wakes only Tyson, not the other 3. She's got an attachment with him.

 _36._ You're right. Tyson did cross a line but what hurt Hilary the most is that he of all people treated her this badly. He was the only one whom she expected a lot from. She certainly didn't expect this from him but yet he couldn't understand her plea to help them. And yeah, if Kai loves her like you say, he would have gone behind her after Tyson broke her heart. He didn't even sympathize for her. Now Tyson didn't go behind her is correct. That's bcoz he's too proud and stupid. And he yelled at her bcoz he was frustrated with his blade.

 _37._ Look at Hilary's face at 12:36. How sad she is that Tyson yelled at her. _I mean the one you care for yells at you._

 _38._ Grandpa compliments about Hilary at 13:34. He knows that girl can bring a change in his wretched Grandson.

Ok when Kai finally realized what had to be done when he saw the paper, he thought, ''that's it! Back to basics!''. He never mentioned anything about Hilary. He just agreed that she was right and that's not Love. Even Kenny has agreed many times with Hilary.

 _39._ When everyone Offered Hilary to join them did Kai say something? See he doesn't care.

And she is ecstatic only when Tyson apologizes and she softens up.

40\. Hilary started calling Tyson's Grandpa as Grandpa and promised to ring him soon which even Tyson didn't. Please analyze. I would leave that up to you guys

Dizzy jokes about Tyson and Hilary repelling each other and yet they are sitting next to each other in the shuttle bus. At least she never told him to stay far from her. And it's obvious in the anime they don't avoid each other plus are always together. Ill prove that in upcoming hints.

Episode 9

 _41._ Hilary is the first one to ask when he falls inside a secret passage.

 _42._ Again for the second time with much concern at 19:23.

Episode10

 _43._ The episode itself begins with Hilary mothering Tyson why couldn't he be more careful. Obviously she cares for him.

 _44._ She even volunteers to take a look at his ankle injury but _oops, she twists it instead._

 _45._ Here they go fighting again at 04:25. They both pout away from each other. That's somewhat cute moment.

At 4:49, Kai offers to go with them. Not bcoz he loves Hilary or crap, it's his matured thinking that someone should be with two defenseless members of the group. Though Hilary was looking at Kai, she didn't even say Thank You, or try to put Tyson down by sticking to Kai nor did she mock Tyson to learn something from Kai. So this is not a hint.

At 7:47, Kai indeed saves Hilary from a boulder hitting on her head. Ok this I can give away as a hint. But let me just ask you. If one of your friend's life is in danger, and you save him, that doesn't necessarily mean you love them. That's the common courtesy to do so. Plus I also agree that Hilary did blush which I must say is least visible. This blush is compared nothing to how she blushed in Episode 4. She only thanks him in the original series. Also, Kai didn't not ditch Kenny. If you see the scene at 7:51, it seems he saved both from the rock. He only asked Hilary bcoz she's new to the team while Kenny has gotten into trouble before. And being a gentleman doesn't mean that one is falling in love. I am sorry but I am not jealous but I only counter with logic. I know some of my stated Tyhil hints won't seem like hints and they aren't but I am just listing all Tyson and Hilary moments I find cute just like all the Kaihil shippers have done in the entire series.

Episode 11

Hilary does hug Kenny on hacking the systems. Agreed that she does cheer on Kai, but who else was there? Only her. I wouldn't say that she has got a crush if she's cheering him on. Even Kenny cheered for a while but he ended up getting the hug. If Hilary likes Kai, why doesn't she go directly hug him? Some of you wanna say that Hilary cheered for Kai like she cheered for no other. For those some, I recommend the battle between Kai and Tyson in G Revolution. I bet you would be forced to change your thinking. Anyway, I am not afraid to admit, there are Kaihil hints in the Episodes 10 and 11.

46\. Now back to Tyhil hints. When Ray informed Hilary that Tyson has his ankle swollen, how upset she got. She even said, ''I knew this would happen. I told him to take it easy but does he ever listen. No! And why..'' She was pretty angry for 2 reasons: one that Tyson didn't listen to her. Two that he got his ankle swollen. Isn't it cute when she pampers and cares for him?

47\. How desperate she is to get back to the group to give Tyson an earful. Also I would like to point out that while Kenny was so busy in his work, that means both Kai and Hilary had free time. Why didn't they get to know each other?

48\. Just when Hilary, Kenny and Kai met with rest of the gang, Hilary first pants and then looks up to see Tyson in battle with an injured ankle. She screams (a bigger ''NO!'' than a ''no'' she mumbled when Kai was approaching his opponent) and runs towards him, only to be stopped by him. How strained she gets and questions Ray and Max why did they let Tyson get into a battle. Ray answers by saying, ''would you take it easy Hilary?'' She even yells at Max questioning his friendship, and brings out Tyson's injured ankle once again. Please analyze.

49\. Just take a nice long look at 15:59. The pained expression of Hilary when her eyes glimmer. She's about to cry for Tyson. This is after she learns the bond between Tyson and Dragoon, from Kai. Her perception about Beyblading totally changes and from here onwards she feels for Tyson, completely gaining the knowledge how important Beyblading is to him. all she wanted was to drag Tyson away from that match but then she holds back with pain in her eyes and says, ''I didn't know…'' realizing all the hateful stuff she said to Tyson and his beyblading. Also don't forget to take a look at the Original series.

50\. Accepted that Hilary was cheering for Kai but during Tyson's battle, she both cheers and worries. She even clasps her fingers together.

51\. Lastly, at 18:56, when Hilary attends to Tyson's foot, it took me back to the Pokemon XY Series episode where Serena applies a wet cloth to Ash's injured foot. This scene is very much similar to that one. Oh come on admit it. I would say that it was Kaihil who took the cake in Episode 10 but only bcoz Tyson wasn't around. Otherwise when with him, she cares less for Kai.

Episode 12

52\. At 13:39, now she's totally acting like a wife/mother. Even Grandpa says that if Tyson doesn't agree with Hilary, he has to deal with the elder man. I guess, she's a member of the family now. She pampers him so much already. Also please see the original version as well, where Grandpa puts his sword( whatever) it's called between Tyson and Hilary when he disobeys her.

53\. In the original series, at 17:18, Hilary is practically holding him to get back to his studies saying that she was worried about his studies when he was in the hospital. No, this aint hint. It's too funny.

54\. At 18:47, Tyson is the only one to ask Hilary if she's doing ok after the ruckus, despite everyone being present.

Episode 14

55\. Cute Tyhil moment at 11:26. Not only does she offers him a beverage, as well as asks if something's bugging him.

Also she didn't even care if Kai joined them in their training regime.

56\. After seeing him ablaze with optimism, she looks only at him and smiles, announcing to continue the training.

For those Kaihil lovers who say Kai stretch out his hand to protect Hilary at 20:01 of the original sub episode that can be counted as hint for sure. But I didn't see Hilary try to hide behind Kai. Her eyes were closed and she didn't even know that Kai must have done that. In fact seems Kai's motive to shield Hilary went down with the pan.

Episode 15

57\. Hilary staring at Tyson for 5 seconds between 4:10 to 4:15.

58\. Tyson called her a princess once again at 5:54.

59\. She only called for Tyson when the group was panting for breath.

60\. Does she always like to bring her face close to Tyson's?

Those Kaihil shippers who say that Hilary touched Kai pleading to show her a bit beast or Kai didn't laugh when Hilary was made fun of because they love each other, please, that only leads to absurdity. Also maybe you didn't notice a vein popping in only Kai's forehead when the bitbeasts returned to their blades when Hilary caused a distraction. Also Max was proving a great help to Hilary, and even complimented her twice. There's a youtuber named AlannaCrystal who has provided Kaihil hints which also include made-up hints which are fake hints.

Episode 16

61\. Oh nice! Now they are going to School and coming back home together.

Hey I gotta a question. When Tyson was reunited with Hiro, Hilary wept at their happiness. When Wyatt was crying unstable in Kai's arms, why was Hilary left emotionless? Oh yeah, that's right. Bcoz she has no feelings for him. Also I have noticed it doesn't matter to her when Kai is in the training or not. She doesn't even think about it.

Episode 17

62\. When Tyson is acting stubborn, Hilary doesn't shout at him this time, instead she is trying to pacify him but he doesn't listen. She then worries if his attitude will affect his friendship with his friends if she doesn't do something.

Hell she didn't even care whether Kai was in the barbeque party or not. If she wanted she could have helped him get over the Wyatt mishap but she didn't.

63\. When Tyson ponders that whether he could beat that Cyber bitbeasts, she chastises him for being negative and Tyson agrees with her.

Also this features Ray and Salima small moment.

Episode 18

You may have seen dozen times when the group is together; Kai sits a bit distant and doesn't mingle often. But when Tyson was sitting aside for this episode, Hilary spotted him and alarmed him. She doesn't do that with Kai.

64\. Hilary knows Tyson has accepted her as a friend. Again she is successful in placating him.

Episode 20

Max and Hilary have more closeness than Kai and Hilary. Comparing Kaihil to Tyhil is like comparing a stone to a Planet.

65\. At 13:17, Hilary yells at Ray for forgetting Tyson so much that she storms off.

66\. She even grumps at Ozuma for calling Tyson imperfect.

Episode 21

67\. Hilary is smiling happily at Tyson, wondering how she joined the Blade breakers. She admits she enjoys hanging out with him, but also admits it's dangerous. She wants Tyson to be less reckless. This means she doesn't want him to put his life into danger again and again. She is beginning to admire him. Also, there's a flashback of episode 4 where Tyson saved her and Kenny, and she seems grateful about that. This proves a few things. One that Hilary wasn't so thankful when Kai saved her as much as she is for Tyson. Another is that, she didn't join the gang for Kai. She joined for Tyson and to learn more about Beyblading.

In the original series she thinks to herself ,''Today is the day for Takao to put an end to all this…''. Means she only trust Tyson of the all.

68\. At 13:07, When the mecha-shooter was about to shoot a beyblade at Hilary, only Tyson screamed her name with concern.

Episode 23

69\. When Hilary says Psychics are not as good team as they are, Tyson unusually but readily agrees.

Episode 24

Hardly any but few kaihil hints in this episode. Not as much strong as Tyhil hints. She does cheer for him like she does for everybody but also scolds Tyson for pressurizing Kai even more. And along with Kenny, at the same time, they mumble, ''Oh, Kai…''

Oh, and before I proceed, those Kaihil shippers who say that Hilary cheered for Kai like no other in this episode, I recommend to watch the full battle between Tyson and Kai in G revolution. And then analyze whom she cheers for the most enthusiastically

Episode 25

70\. I can say Hilary is worried shit at 8:21. She didn't do that in any battle of other members of Blade Breakers.

71\. When dizzy declares the match isn't looking good for Tyson, Hilary encourages Tyson alone

72\. When Hilary wonders how Tyson transferred his energy into the blade, Dizzi speaks, ''don't worry Hilary. One day you'll get it.'' Not a hint, but I'll leave that up to you.

73\. At 17:29, Hilary asks if Tyson is gonna be alright.

Episode 26

74\. Hilary complimenting Tyson's stubbornness at 17:09.

Episode 27

75\. At 14:47, when the building falls apart, only Tyson's name escapes Hilary's lips, since both Max and Tyson were trapped in the building. And then at 15:00, you can see her devastated when the building explodes, she mewls, ''No Tyson No!''. One of my favorite Tyhil hints.

76\. Just take a look at how the entire scene is focused on Hilary when Tyson returns.

77\. At 15:49, she yells at Tyson, ''Don't you dare ever do that again Tyson. I was worried silly.'' She doesn't say anything to Max.

78\. Oh Hilary, you know very well that Salima wasn't flirting with Tyson.

Episode 28

79\. At 4:04, Kenny notices how Hilary's behavior with Tyson has changed. She says he deserves rest after saving all of them in the battle tower.

Oh please, saying someone peaceful as a baby isn't love. I don't know how exactly desperate all Kaihil lovers are. You know that Youtuber Alannacrystal I was taking about. You must see her videos ''Kaihil hints". I am sure you'll have a laugh of your life. According to her, even if Kai and Hilary speak to each other, it's a hint. _Nonsense…_

 _80._ Now in an entire empty bus, why would Hilary sit only next to Tyson whereas she could sit anywhere else? Easy. She's in a new city, where she has never been before. So she's staying close to the person she trusts the most.

Episode 29

81\. She's restraining him at 2:24. Why does she always get physical with him so much?

Episode 30

82\. When Tyson is battling Ozuma, Hilary cries To Kenny to help him.

83\. She called his new technique awesome.

Episode 31

84\. How adorable was it when Hilary snatches Tyson's comic away and he's yelling at her.

85\. At 3:33, Dizzi says, ''I may be out of line here, but I think those two make a perfect couple.'' Also, I do not remember the original episode, but even Grandpa has called Tyson and Hilary a cute couple.

Episode 32

86\. Hilary looks like she's hugging Tyson but in reality she's restraining him from wrecking Kenny's laptop

87\. Hilary staring at Tyson for full 7 seconds from 13:36 to 13:43.

Episode 34

88\. Right when Tyson and Max are beyblading at 2:46, Hilary asks to herself ''whom do I cheer for?'' and Dizzy immediately responds, ''Oh give me a break! Like it's not obvious whom do you have eyes for!''. Since it can't be Max, she was definitely referring to Tyson. Plus, Hilary doesn't reply. Also this is the second time; Dizzy is teasing Hilary about Tyson.

Episode 35

89\. How secure must Hilary feel around Tyson to sleep next to him. She could have slept next to any other but no. She chose to sleep next to Tyson because she feels safe with him.

When Kai's blade is taking damage, Hilary yells, ''No Kai!''. This is what means a hint. Although it's not like she never yelled ''No Tyson!'' She has yelled his name even more.

But when Ray said that Kai is gonna sacrifice himself until he sees the opponent's bitbeast, Hilary expresses no emotion. Had it been Tyson sacrificing, it would have been the other way around.

Again when the battle is over, Hilary asks concernedly that how is he doing? Is he hurt?

I would say Kaihil took the cake in this episode, but we have still got many more episodes to come. So far, it's clear that Tyhil has dominated.

Episode 36

Oh this one has some really good Max and Mariam moments. Now at 18:43, Hilary asks Max whether he is hurt. She also says that they are glad he's alright, and also notices Max's bruised arm. In last episode she asks Kai, if he is hurt. What does that tell you? One that the pairing Max-Hilary is stronger than Kai-Hilary. And second, that she's genuinely concerned about all members of the Bladebreakers.

Episode 38

Okay saying Good Luck doesn't mean romance. So Hilary wishing Kai isn't romance alright.

Hilary says that she's worried whether Kai can beat him; she's not worried about Kai. With each of my comment about Kaihil, they seem pretty stupid to me. But when Kai chases Dunga on the stairs, she calls out Kai's name in worry. That is a hint. But she never said anything when Joseph cheated and double teamed on Kai along with Dunga. Oh and if any Kaihil guy wanna argue, I would like to point out that at 16:02, she cried ,''Ray, no.'' So if you think she's worried about Kai bcoz she loves him, what will you say about her worrying about Ray? Does she love him too? Apply Logic.

Episode 39

90\. Hilary showing concern by screaming Tyson's name at 7:10.

91\. And then again at 7:31, she cheers on, ''YEAH! He pushed him back!''

92\. And again when Ozuma's beyblade causes rockslide over Tyson and Dragoon, she screams his name.

93\. And when Tyson's silhouette reappears, at 10:03, Hilary senses Relief, and places her arm on her chest, softly saying, ''Oh Tyson…'' Also her eyes are sparkling.

94\. Again at 11:24, she yells his name, when Tyson is anticipating a move (Blazing Flash Leopard approaching Dragoon) from Ozuma. I have noticed that when she screams his name, the camera only focuses on her.

95\. At 17:35, she shouts, ''Watch out Tyson, be careful!'' She has done it at least 5 times in this episode.

96\. At 18:37, when Tyson wakes up, turns out Hilary is the one who woke him up. And she immediately smiles when he opens his eyes.

Episode 40

97\. When Zeo hopes to be as good as Tyson, Hilary says that's just not true.

Okay at 15:10, Hilary falls off a clip and Kai saves her. And now I guess that this is Kaihil lovers' favorite hint. So I have a question. If Kai saved her because he loves her, does that mean those who doesn't love her won't save her? I have said it before saving someone in danger doesn't mean romance? For one, Kai was standing next to her, when she got blinded by the light. And sure Kai did save her, but he didn't complete the job? Did he pull her back until Max arrived? No. Besides Hilary was supposed to thank Kai, which she didn't. Being a TyHil shipper, I wouldn't have called this a hint even if Tyson had saved her from falling. I would say it's his duty as a friend.

Episode 42

98\. Another cute Tyhil moment involving Fortune telling books and Comics

Episode 43

99\. Check out how Hilary shoots up from her seat to cheer on Tyson at 18:40. Repeat at 18:49.

Episode 45

100\. Again when at 4:12, Hilary and Kenny meets the Bladebreakers, she notices Tyson missing. This is not a hint. I have just mentioned this coz this proves of all four embers including Kenny, Tyson is the most important to her. Secondly, at 7:03, she asks him if he's okay before he even sits down. Not much of a hint. But just to put it there.

101\. But this is a hint. At 7:05, when he doesn't reply, she exasperates, feeling sorry for him.

Episode 46

At 17:03, Hilary says that she's worried, when Saint Shields are battling King and Queen. What does she have to worry about? Maybe I can use this statement, when some random Kaihil supporter says Hilary worries when Kai battles. Okay now when she repeats that she's worried at 19:30, she's worried for the fact that Max and Tyson are up next against King and Queen. Also I didn't number this bcoz it's not a hint. As a manager she'll have to worry. I have already proved my point that she worries about Tyson more coz she cares for him more.

Episode 47

Didn't see Hilary cheering or worrying even once **during** Kai's battle which was starter of the episode.

102\. Aw…how cute is it that she doesn't take her eyes off of Tyson after shouting at him.

103\. Again a Tyhil moment, at 6:03, when Hilary literally pushes herself on Tyson, to tease him, when he gets down after Max received Draciel V2.

104\. When Hilary asks Dizzy, whose spinning now, Dizzy replies, ''Ask your Tyson bubblehead doll?''. Emphasize on the word 'your' and 'doll'.

Episode 49

105\. Hilary immediately rushing behind Tyson when he storms out at 6:13, only to be stopped by Ray. After Ray requests her to leave him alone, she mumbles confusedly his name.

Now I am not a liar. I admit this episode does have somewhat of Kaihil hint. But not the one where she says, ''I go better see how Kai is doing…'''. But tell me how much of a romance did you feel when Hilary tried to cheer him up only to be shot down when Kai said ,''Leave me alone!''. Sure Tyson behave the same way before but neither did anyone nor I considered that a hint like in episode 8, so why consider this a Kaihil hint? Sure she was stunned by his decision to quit Bladebreakers and Beyblading, but all she asked was him was to support his comrades who were gonna fight for him. Did she ask anything for herself? So the bottom-line is she went looking for both Kai and Tyson but only had a heated interaction with Kai. So where did you see feel any love? If you have, please enlighten me.

106\. But did you notice that in the battle between Kai and Tyson, she cheered for Tyson at 18:27, instead of Kai.

Episode 50

107\. Just take a look at how Hilary cheers for Tyson after he wins his match at 8:40. It's like she's blowing out kisses to him.

Episode 51

108\. She gets up at 11:26, calling out for Tyson, when the dust kicks up and shields the arena.

109\. Again at 17:17, she's jumping up and down in ecstasy, after Tyson defeats Zeo.

110\. Check out the still picture at 19:50. Hilary is the first among to congratulate him.

111\. And for the last hint, at 19:55, Hilary is hand in hand with Grandpa, with her arms wide spread, in desire to hug Tyson.

 **Conclusion:**

All I can say that Tyhil became pretty string from mid-series and lasted till the end of G-Revolution. Sure at first they repelled each other, but then they got to know each other, grow attached to each other. Kaihil on the other hand, didn't seem to work out since Kai always has this anti-social personality. Sure there are Kaihil moments here and there, but truthfully not so much as compared to TyHil. And sure, Tyhil hints may not be the exact number mentioned but it's certainly not less than 65, for sure.

 **That's pretty much for now. I shall be back with hints from G-Revolution soon. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tyhil Hints Part II

**Movie: Fierce Battle!**

At 2:33, of all people in his support she cries out, ''Tyson, just finish him already!'' to which he responds, ''Alright, you got it!''. A very unusual behavior and agreement by Tyson.

When they gang is on the cruise ship except for Kai, Hilary doesn't even acknowledges the fact that he's not present with them. So I don't think she cares whether he accompanies them or not.

Hilary staring at Tyson for a period of 19 seconds from 15:42 to 16:00.

Funny moment when Hilary almost smacked Tyson mistaking him for a watermelon.

Hilary chiding at Miss. Kinke to not to spoil Tyson with food. Either she's acting like a wife preventing her husband to eat sweets or mothering him.

At 24:25, Tyson and Hilary spending some alone time in a boat at the beach. Nobody else. But not necessarily a hint. Though a cute moment.

At 28:26, Tyson warns Hilary to watch out from his own blade. Guess she before blading!

At 42:41. Hilary asks the professor if there's a way to save Tyson when he's trapped inside the cave. She clutches to an unknown stranger in the situation. What sadden me is the part where she didn't react upon learning that he's trapped in the cave. As soon as the Professor, replies there's no way we could save him, Hilary immediately moans,'' Oh Tyson…''. Just as there is an eruption in the volcano, she looks like she would be bawling.

Just as the sandstorm a]passes through them at 52:53, Hilary turns to Tyson for help among others.

Just take a look, at 53:37, Hilary helping fallen Tyson to get up.

Now when Kai, Ray and Max fall back from the collision of their blades, Hilary concernedly asks Kai first whether if he's alright. This is a certain hint. But look at the above hints. She did these for Tyson first and then for Kai. What does that tell you? She even helped Kai get up, but just as soon as Daichi was thrown back, Hilary left kai and ran towards Daichi along with Tyson, for a boy whom she hardly knew.

At 1:04:49, just as there is a rock slide, Hilary gets hold of Tyson.

Again, at 1:05:20, when the crew is escaping on 's boat, Hilary is seen holding Tyson as the duo watch the island collapsing. What amazes me, is that of all people, she always tend to him and turns to him in situation of danger.

He too does, the same, at 1:06:32, but only to tease Daichi. Not necessarily a hint. Just wanted to put it there.


	3. Chapter 3:

**AND I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TYHIL HINTS FROM THE G-REVOLUTION.**

 **TOOK ME SOME TIME BUT I FINALY FINISHED PART 1 (Episode 1-30). SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY READING**

 **Episode 1**

* * *

At 1:50, Hilary and Kenny are watching Tyson's battle. They all look pretty grown up, well except for Kenny. I am still surprised even after a period of 1 year, Hilary still is a part of Bladebreakers, and watches his battles. When Kenny passed the idea of Tyson teaching beyblading to kids, Hilary pouts saying, ''Yeah that doesn't mean they would learn anything!''. Now note that she didn't really doubt Tyson's teaching skills here, as she knows he's a Champion and kids adore him. Maybe she's miffed by the fact that he isn't really spending much time with his gang that includes her, but this is just an assumption. Speaking of assumptions, how are you kaihil shippers? Oh yeah, do you see Kai, lying in the grass, with a blade of grass in his mouth at 1:52? Why isn't Hilary spending time with him and rather she is watching and complaining about Tyson and his constant affection for Beybattling.

Look closely at 2:07; she is pouting as well as a faint blush on her cheeks. Now Kai definitely can't be the reason, so it maybe Tyson. At 2:58, she's cheering for Tyson's opponent who's a kid to purposely tease him. The kid isn't fazed though. Had I been in place of that kid, I would feel a boost that a pretty girl such as Hilary is cheering for me.

Look at her blush at 3:36, when Ray catches her red handed rooting for Tyson's opponent. He did mention the word 'again?' Hilary blushes and admits but that doesn't mean she wants Tyson to lose. She cheers for opposition being aware of the outcome that Tyson will always win. Also at 3:40, check her looking in Tyson's way with glimmering eyes. In the original version, she blushingly denies.

Again at 4:04, when Kenny addressed Tyson as the kid's hero, Hilary chuckles whilst still blushing and looks at Tyson. In the original version, she sighs and looks at Tyson adorably.

Hilary has constantly being paying attention to Tyson she doesn't even care to look back and see what Kai is doing.

At 7:31, Hilary is pissed at Daichi for trash talking to Tyson. She never did this with Kai, Ray or Max, when the SaintShields or Psychics used to mock them. She has done this before when Ozuma japed at Tyson. Well at least Tyson reacted after Daichi back answered her, but Kai he would do nothing.

Check her out at 12:28, the way she comically cheers for Tyson. However this is not a hint. She wants to get back at Daichi, which only way possible is through Tyson.

At 14:23, Ray could have explained Daichi the rules, Kenny could have done the same. But Hilary did, confident enough on Tyson's victory.

Read her expression at 18:54, when she brings back the good old expression after Tyson wins a battle.

A good start so far. Well no kaihil hint in this episode. Oh wait…that's right. The series has hardly any Kaihil hints. Some are there, and some are made up as always. So let's begin.

 **Episode 2**

At 2:25, Ray, Kenny and Hilary are shocked when Tyson accepts Jin's challenge. But I would say she doesn't want Tyson to get all worked up and damage his blade in the process.

Ray quit Bladebreakers, Max Quit Bladebreakers, Hilary didn't say a thing when she came to know. Sometime after Kai too quit but all she said was ''Not Good,'' and ''No..!'' in episode 8. Had Tyson betrayed Max or Ray or Kai, then she would have felt dismayed. She didn't feel disappointed or remorseful, because her faith in Tyson is too strong. And did she quit on him too? No! Had Tyson quit Bladebreakers too after Ray and Max and Kai went their own way, she would have scolded him for giving up.

 **Episode 3**

Do you see at 1:13, that Ray is gazing at a picture of the gang at World Tournament Championships in V-Force? Now look closely, at the left hand corner. Hilary seems to be dragging Kai into the picture. Now let's clear the air a bit over here. They are not hand in hand, and Kai is certainly aint smiling. The picture clearly shows that Kai didn't want to be a part of the picture and Hilary forcefully drags him into it. The reason being they are a gang and have won the trophy together. How many of you have seen the movie 'Zindagi Naa Milegi Dobara'' ? In the end song, the group poses for a photo and Natasha (Kalki) moves away only for Arjun (Hrithik) to drag her back and place his arm on her waist, and it happened on his wedding Day. Sorry to compare an anime with a movie but couldn't think of any better example.

Never have once Kenny or Hilary invited any other than Tyson to tag along with them, unless Tyson himself is present. Have you seen Hilary asking Ray for an ice cream date or Max for a stroll in the park or Kai for coffee or a movie? In the original version, Tyson readily accepts Hilary's offer only to get rid of Daichi pestering him about a rematch

In the original version, she's pissed at Daichi for spoiling everyone's mood at the pool, not at Tyson.

In the original episode, miraculously, he is seen agreeing with Hilary that swimming pool is no place to have a beybattle. That's unusual.

 **Episode 4**

How cute is it when Hilary flusters and slaps his mouth shut with her arm. Reminds me of the Pokemon XY episode, when Serena did the same to Ash in front of her mother, Grace.

She reminds him of Kenny's hard work and Tyson's cocky attitude fades away immediately. This is one of the very few times he listens to Hilary.

At 4:16, they both are enjoying a romantic evening looking at the sunset. I would like to point out they hardly spend time together but that's because everyone from Kenny to Max gets in their way. Here Tyson apologizes to Hilary for which she readily forgives him. He gets off his chest his nervousness and opens up to Hilary which is not often. What does that tell you? At 4:34, she says '' **I'm right behind you…''** which means,'' Whatever you do, I'll always support you…''. He thanks her in return saying '' **Thanks Hilary. That means a lot to me…''** And I don't think he's lying. If I am wrong, he would have surely dumped his frustration on Hilary. Huge hints bifurcated into one. Their friendship certainly has evolved in the course of one year and they have gotten pretty close. However, in the original, he makes no such apology.

Also features little Ray and Mariah

When Kenny breaks up the fight between Daichi and Tyson, Hilary is seen to be looking dumbfoundedly at Tyson but she is seen blushing faintly, like the one when Kai saved her and Kenny in episode 10 of V Force.

At 16:21, she is blushing and again exasperates while blushing at 17:03.

She blushes twice reminiscent of Tyson or that concerns him. She's also well aware of Tyson's ''punctuality''.

 **Episode 5**

At 7:57 she looks weary and her eyes are a bit watery. She claims to be worried about Kenny. She even scolds at Tyson for making fun of him. When Kenny returns and takes a place at the table, he looks distressed. Tyson and Hilary without any signal look at each other, trying to comprehend what's eating Kenny. Both of their eyes glimmer. Now im getting the feeling that their eyes have been structured that way by the animator.

At 12:01, Hilary and Tyson sure are acting like Parents to Kenny after he injured his arm. Not just that, I witnessed a mature side of Tyson in this episode.

Again, she's holding her hand close to her chest when Tyson battles

Carefully notice her way of congratulating Tyson on his victory at 19:44. Her voice rings of ecstasy.

At the end of the episode at 20:49, she is distantly seen clasping her hands and gaping widely at Tyson

 **Episode 6**

Instead of seeing what Kai's up to, Hilary is busy sewing Daichi's pants, who yet is not a part of Bladebreakers. Note that. Oh and there was a funny scene deleted in the dub version.

Check out Hilary's expression and behavior when their battle started. They entered the arena late which means Hilary wasn't too anxious about Kai's battle. In the originals, she doubts Kai's ability to win. Next she was looking at the battle, with her hand balled into a fist, but not close to her heart like she does when Tyson battles. That indicates she's not praying who wins but it's clear all three were there to root for Kai, as he was their last resort. At 11:25, Hilary makes two assumptions about Kai's strategy- one positive and other negative. Which means she's losing faith in him at the moment. And Tyson is worked up instead of Hilary.

At 14:17, Hilary congratulates both the guys and turns to Kai, saying we never had any doubts Kai. She's giving off a faint blush, like a red line across her which he doesn't even respond. Now I would like to remind you that in episode 4 she blushed twice for Tyson. But hold on Tyhil shippers. This episode ends with a strong TyHil Hint.

At 20:36, when Tyson and Hiro reunite and embrace, Hilary too begins to weep as she shred tears of joy. Why? Who is Hiro to her? Because her feelings are synchronized with Tyson's. She got pretty emotional. Imagine the turn of events when she always used to be after his head in V Force and now, she's getting teary after two brothers meet. She didn't cry when Max reunited with his Mom, she didn't cry when Kai lost Wyatt. This means and proves that Tyson is very special to her.

 **Episode 7**

Now she's quit fighting with Tyson as is arguing with Kenny. Hilarious

Daichi makes fun of Ray after his battle, but Hilary lets him go. She instead only giggles and teases him. I would also like to point out that this happens the same in original episode but there is no scene deleted there. I will continue about this in Episode 8

 **Episode 8**

In the beginning of the episode, they started the meeting without Kai. Nobody cared whether he joins or not.

 **At 5:17, Hilary expresses no disappointment when Hiro informs them about Kai's resignation. Not in the dub or sub, not in Hindi or Spanish version**. **I mean if she had a crush on him, she would surely get distraught and probably quit too. But she didn't. Did Kai think about Hilary before leaving the BBA Revolution? No. This is more than enough to prove Kai has no feelings for Hilary either.** That's my first counter.

However at 5:23, in the dub, when Daichi made fun of Kai, Hilary seems to get pretty upset and trashes him. For those who aren't aware, **there is a scene deleted** , between Daichi mocking Kai and Hilary trashing him. The real reason is being that Daichi calls Hilary a Grandma. Now let me notify you that two scenes have been deleted in the dub. Suppose, Hilary did trash him for talking trash about Kai, wouldn't have Daichi or Hiro said something or acknowledged her actions? Even Kenny who is with them since beginning would have said, ''Do you have a crush on Kai?'' but no nothing like this happened. A question arises in my mind, that if Hilary had a crush on Kai, wouldn't someone notice? Like Dizzy notices and teases Hilary about her crush on Tyson, Grandpa did that too in some sub episode.

Am I right or what? Therefore, please watch the sub version once, and see for yourself that deleted footage.

 **Speaking of the sub episode, do watch the scene, after Hiro informs them about Kai's resignation. Daichi here says, ''everyone sure hates you, Takao!'' for which Hilary slams him on the head, and then Daichi calls her a Grandma.** The hint is in favor of Tyhil, but the dub cannot be ignored. There is the **scene missing** in the dub version. Had it not, it would have been a perfect Kaihil hint. So I would leave to your judgement. Preferably I would say that it is not a Kaihil hint. It's obvious that Hilary won't wrestle him, just because he made fun of Kai. She would have done the same when Daichi made fun of Ray. Therefore do investigate when you watch both the dub and sub episodes. Sub Episode of **BeyUK**

She gets flustered at Tyson for going without her and Kenny.

So nice of her to cook for the boys.

In some episode, I have no idea which one, she gets angry when Tyson had a nightmare and insulted her horrible cooking in his sleep. I mean one person you cook dearly for hates your cooking. Ouch!

 **Episode 9**

At 4:46, I sense a small jealously in Hilary when all those fangirls surround Tyson.

Now notice this. What is Hilary's real contribution to the team? Nurse? Advisor? Assistant to Kenny? In all other teams, every individual was a Beyblader, wasn't it? So why did Hilary accompany Tyson to New York? Because Tyson trusts her enough to be on board and travel the world with the team. Do you get my point? I am trying to say that wouldn't Hilary's parents question her decision to travel the world with no other female? It means her parents too trust Tyson, who would be there to protect their daughter. I am saying that Tyson appreciates having her around him now. And truth be told, Hilary feels the same way. I don't see any other reason why she else would travel the world with him.

 **Episode 10**

She's comments that Daichi has been spending way too much time with Tyson. Now hold it right there. How does Hilary know Daichi is exactly behaving like Tyson? Remember, she was the third person in the room after Kenny and Hiro to Know Tyson better than anyone else. But she's close enough with him to know him inside and out. She also uses adjectives like emotional.

Now carefully watch at 9:01, she goes to see what Tyson is up to but for no reason that is important. She hardly goes up to see what Kai is doing or let's say never. She did once in Ep 49 of V Force but that's only bcoz Kai was feeling down and the team needed him to practice along. I don't consider this as a Tyhil hint either but just pointing out that she'll go see what Tyson is doing but not Kai when he was a member of the team.

She also say's ''He should get a say in this.'' That's very rare of Hilary. She's known for bringing up smart ideas and doesn't consider Tyson's opinion before executing them.

When he was going for his match, Hilary looks at him and wishes him look. In the originals, she mumbles out his name. She is worried and sad. Worried that Tyson would lose his cool. Sad that his predicated opponent would be Ray, his friend.

 **Episode 11**

At 2:03, Tyson doesn't fight back with Hilary. But this isn't a hint. Just a note

Hilary and Kenny are so busy looking for Tyson that she doesn't even attend Kai's match

 **Episode 13**

At 13:06, Kai launched his blade right where Hiro was sitting. Hadn't Hilary moved, her face would have been sliced. Still think Kai has feelings for Hilary and vice versa?

In the original she even complains that Kai did it on purpose.

 **Episode 14**

At 19:41, Hilary leans towards an apologetic Tyson and welcomes him back, saying they missed him.

 **Episode 16**

At 10:04, check the look on Hilary's face when she comprehends from Hiro that Max's blade is putting Kai's blade down. She's ecstatic. But when she hears Hiro, says Rick is more powerful than Kai, she gasps. She even appreciates about Kai's strategy after his battle against Rick. Sure she has done the same to Ray and Max, even Daichi in episode 17. Although not only did she, but Kenny as well. Sure there are 2 kaihil hints in this episode. Although just one small question, do you think she has a crush on him after he launched his blade in her direction.

Also, in the originals, she says nothing about Kai but badmouths Rick and his big mouth.

 **Episode 17**

She is so worked up; she doesn't want the team to face cheaters like Barthez Battalion. Tyson promises that he'll win. She doesn't say anything after. This means she trusts him.

She's amazed after Tyson's speech at 12:30

 **Episode 19**

No Tyhil hints in this one. However, there is something you should know. After the fatal 4 way, Lee wins right? Mariah launches herself at Lee congratulating him on the victory for their team. You may be wondering why I am recording this. Mariah has a crush on Ray. That's Canon. In Episode 48, when Kai wins against Brooklyn, Hilary hugs Max. This is wrongly interpreted as a Kaihil Hint. She hugged Max because Kai finally got them a win they desperately needed against BEGA.

 **Episode 20**

She is amazed at Tyson's mature side, and compliments him on his hard work as well as strategy. She also stares at him for a while and takes a liking to his strategy. She even teases him a little.

She is little miffed when Hiro doubts Tyson's plan.

During the match, she focusses on cheering on Tyson and not much on Daichi, though it was a tag battle. This one is not very much of a hint, but still can be counted as one.

 **Episode 21**

To not burden him with any other pressure by the reporter, Hilary and Kenny drag Tyson away. Her with his arm in her hand, and Kenny with his palm on his back. Now technically this is not a hint but I want to explain you what is hidden in here. How many times did Hilary cheer up Max or Ray when they lost their Bit-Beasts? Sure Hilary went to look up for Kai in Episode 49, of V-force but only to ensure his support to Tyson and Max. No personal feelings involved there. But Tyson. When it comes to lifting Tyson's spirits she goes to extra length to do anything to cheer him up.

She gasps when Tyson's blade is knocked out. She's pondering upon what could be eating Tyson up.

She, too, is worried when he unexpectantly leaves, distressed.

 **Episode 23**

At 2:36, Hilary learns that it's gonna be Kai vs Ray. She asks Kenny to predict who will win. If she had some faith in Kai, she would never ask Kenny such a question.

Again in the Japanese Version, when Hilary attacks Daichi (which is missing in the dub), again it is wrongly interpreted to be a Kaihil hint stating that Hilary beats up Daichi bcoz he trash talks Kai. First of all, Daichi calls her Obasan that means aunt or old lady, which is why she ambushed him. Secondly, there is no mention of Kai either in dub or the sub. Watch the video carefully.

In the Battle between Ray and Kai, she asks Kenny whether Ray stands a chance against Kai, her voice motioning she's worried about Ray. The timing is 8:46. I didn't see any happiness on her face when Kai won.

 **Episode 24**

I loved how in the beginning of the episode, how Tyson and Hilary are sitting next to each other. Their shoulders are almost touching.

It's a cute moment when she's teasing him, that he's getting a lot of attention recently.

 **Episode 25**

Her face read worry the entire time when Tyson was battling Max.

 **Episode 28**

Did you see how swiftly she stole his blade? That was amazing. And then making Tyson chase her. That was cute and funny.

Hilary is concerned about Tyson's health. (Original version)

After Waking Daichi up, She claps her hands on Daichi's face so that Tyson's sleep is not perturbed. Yeah, I know some Kaihil shipper may raise the question that Hilary did the same to Tyson in episode 4 and that was a hint, so it this too? I would just like to Say Daichi is half her age, so please analyze.

Okay, I would just like to say that when Daichi and tale were blading, Hilary doesn't go to cheer him up. Instead she stays back and helps Kenny so that Tyson's blade is fixed. She knows how important Dragoon is to him and helps with all she can. I have never seen her engaged when Kenny was fixing former member's blades.

 **Episode 29**

She doesn't gasps when Kai fall on his knees at 12:51 but she does when Tyson falls into the dish at 14:04. But she didn't gasp when Kai fell in the dish.

She concernedly asks Kenny whether Tyson's Ok after he falls.

 **Episode 30**

Finally the episode had been long awaiting , ever since I began with this fic.

Again she's standing with her hand closed to her heart, her eyes set on the battle, mentally rooting for Tyson. She does on two occasions in this episode.

She gasps when detects a fault in Tyson's blade. She dearly wants Tyson to win

At 8:09, both of her fists are close to her chest after Tyson wakes up fallen.

Now this is my most favourite hint. Check on 12:16, how gleeful is she when she cheers for Tyson. I can't even describe it in words but I can surely say she never cheered for anyone like that. If you are a real Tyhil fan, you have to check the scene out. She also says ''OHH! TYSON! YOU GO GET HIM (KAI).''

But I am gonna be honest. In the originals she screams ''go both of you!''. Not cheering on Kai but demanding both players to give the audience another awesome match.

This episode depicts that who she has eyes for. Whom she has prefers. This is the epitome of all Tyhil hints. I would suggest all Kaihil shippers to take a good long look at this hint.

At 18:59, when Tyson finally won. Kenny, Daichi and Hilary all cheer. It was hard to listen to her dialogues but here is what she says, ''I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!'' the way she said it resembled like a wife cheering and celebrating her husband's victory.

Wait, it's not over yet. At 20:50, when the team has their hands resting on one another. Hilary's hand is right above his fist. That is a coincidence not a hint. But him looking at her sure is. Her eyes are closed but she is giggling in his direction which strengthens the hint further.

* * *

 **Alright that was the end for part 1. Part 2 will be uploaded next week.** **Thank you, CuteTyhil, Rock The Road, girl of flames, Blue Shadow of Sky, Tanaya, Sharonagranger, Saira, GoldenDragon and Desires of Autumn Leaves for all your support.**

 **TYHIL FOREVER!**


	4. Chapter 4: Part II

**And i'm back with the 2nd part of G-Revolution Tyhil hints!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Episode 10 (V-Force)**

Missed a tiny hint in Chapter 1. Sorry! At 12:13, when Ray asks topics to talk about, Ray volunteers for driger, Max wanted to talk about Draciel but Tyson blurts out Hilary. Guess who was on his mind at that time. Maybe he was feeling apologetic after their fight.

 **Episode 13**

I would like to thank the person who brought this hint in my knowledge. In the sub version of this episode, in the trial scene of the dresses, Sensei claims that Tyson is stuck with love, and joshes that he is in love with Hilary. Tyson immediately flusters and blushes while he denies it. His face says otherwise. Very few hints from Tyson' side. Also, Sensei has joined Dizzy, Kenny and Grandpa in their support to Tyhil, I mean even Sensei thinks they make a good couple.

 **Episode 30**

I forgot to mention one point here: In the Hindi Version, she cheers only for Tyson.

 **Bakuten shoot Beyblade G-Revolution Opening Theme 2**

Hilary is shown twice in Tyson's appearance and nowhere else

 **Episode 32**

Both share a common dislike for Ming-Ming.

Tyson and Hilary make an eye contact, and come closer, suspiciously look at Kenny when he blurts out his crush on Ming-Ming.

When Ming-Ming is confronting Tyson, she gets vexed.

When Tyson, Max and Daichi def. Ming-Ming's squad, Hilary is seen staring only at Tyson, with passionate eyes.

 **Episode 35**

Just love when Hilary and Tyson argue. I am noting this point here because, kaihil shippers usually consider them a brother and sister solely because they argue. Well, not every boy and girl who fight resemble a brother-sister relation. Siblings do argue but they get physical and thrash each other. Tyson and Hilary do not get physical. They argue more like a husband and wife. If you observe closely, Hilary picks up a fight with him because he is rash and reckless, and sometimes even puts his life in jeopardy.

 **Episode 36**

Kai betrays the Bladebreakers. No emotion on Hilary's face.

 **Episode 37**

There's a small kaihil hint here. Hilary says that ''too bad Kai isn't here, otherwise we would have the best team ever!'' but Kenny shushes her fearing Tyson may here and get worked up on Kai's mention. Just don't want any Kaihil shipper to call me impartial.

 **Episode 38**

I just loved the way how Tyson sweetly asks Hilary what's bothering her after she thrashes Daichi in anger. Not a hint. Just wanted to mention it here.

So now she even helps with the groceries!? What did I tell you? Grandpa already considers her a part of the family. Totally acts like a wife!

 **Episode 39**

Hilary launches her blade exactly like Kai, so she likes him? That's what you kaihil shippers always say right? So good luck explaining to me why would she have a crush on a guy that betrayed his friends on two occasions in a row? I mean why she is on the bus with Tyson and friends rather than see how Kai is doing at the BEGA. And for your kind information, only the inserting part into the gear was a copy of kai. The launching part isn't. Check out Hilary's pose after launching. Is that similar to Kai? Does Kai stand like a girl?

Also, how many times did Kai contact Tyson or Hilary after the World Championships?

Hey can I also consider it a hint that Tyson and Hilary are like two peas in the same pod, and very much like each other. That they almost share the same attributes and traits.

 **Episode 40**

When Kenny explains Hilary the reason Tyson is working hard for, she admires Tyson and looks at him.

When Hilary chastises Tyson to not get frustrated, he uses a nickname for her that only he calls her. ''Hil.''

Cute Kenny x Emily moment at 20:09.

 **Episode 44**

Loved the rage of Hilary. Tyson doesn't exactly console her but tries to explain something to her ending with his nickname for her. This is not a hint. Considering this a hint would be absurdity. That's a job for Kaihil shippers, not us!

 **Episode 47**

You stupid spectators (in the anime) who boo ''KAI IS A TRAITOR!'' then what are you? You turned your backs on the BBA and began to kiss Boris's ass! Anyway one kaihil hint here. Somewhere she says she's worried that Kai and asks if he's alright at 12:21.

 **Episode 48**

Okay, I have to ask you all? Did you see any emotion on Hilary's face when kai returned? That he was all messed up? Did she care that he had lain low on the streets for a while? Where his ass was in these desperate times?

But that being said, there's a hint here. When Kenny mentions that Kai's blade is losing momentum, Hilary asks is there anything that they could do to help him. However her main goal was Kai's victory so G-Revolution could have at least one score against BEGA. Coz these battles would decide the fate of beyblading. If BEGA won that could have possibly lead to Tyson not only losing his fame and fans but also the liberty to beyblade ever again.

She was only ecstatic because Kai was able to score a point for their team. She showed no reaction when Kai was getting soared around. I did not see her join Max and Ray when they were marching towards an exhausted Kai (during battle). Did she even care that he fell unconscious in the hallway? That his blade rumbled into pieces?

At 20:09, when Kai remembers his friends, Hilary isn't shown in the picture.

 **Episode 49.**

At 7:49, she's more concerned about his health than his match. Check out the tone of his reply.

Check out how she looks at him at 8:27.

 **Episode 50**

She wishes a bed ridden Tala whom she hardly knows, but what about Kai who went missing after battle with Brooklyn?

 **Episode 51**

There's a picture at 1:26. Hilary is looking at Grandpa whilst packing Tyson's lunch. Exactly like a daughter-in-law smiling at her father-in-law. It brought to my attention that not only did Hilary get inseparable with Tyson but also got pretty close to his family- both Grandpa and Hiro. She gets cordial with Kenny's parents but not as much as Tyson's Grandpa. Even Grandpa and Hilary's parents are aware of the fact that Hilary feels safe around Tyson and he'll be there always to protect her.

There's a minute hint at 1:40. Hilary is sprinting to alarm Tyson about his battle. Never done with Kai, Max or Ray.

 **XXX**

One last note: it isn't over yet. Some of the original episodes of V Force and G Revolution have not been updated with subtitles. Once BeyUK, uploads them, I'll be back with more hints.

* * *

 **MANGA**

Now this would be confusing, wouldn't it? Why would I note Manga where Hilary wasn't even a part of it? Correct. But I just happened to read the manga not a long time ago. There was a line by Ray when he looks down at Tyson's son and admires his eyes, saying they remind him of a certain someone from the good old days. Tyson blushes and replies, ''now who could that be?'' I am not implying that Hilary was mentioned here or this segment relates to her. Im just saying that which other girl do you have in mind who could have made a wife for Tyson. I know no other girl than Hilary who would have gradually, inevitably and gladly accepted to grow old with him. And if you were a girl, who would you choose- a cocky yet down to earth guy like Tyson or a handsome good looking guy like Kai who will first put his goals before you? I don't mean any offence to any Kaihil shippers but it is true that you guys ship Kai and Hilary mostly because he's cool and the best looking guy in the gang and Hilary is the prettiest girl in the series.

* * *

 **Okay that was it! The fic called ''Tyhil Hints'' is officially over. I would like to thanks all those readers and the followers of this ship for being there with me and supporting Tyhil all the way. My gracious thanks to all, especially to Kaihil shippers, without whom this enterprise would not have been seeded. If it weren't for your haughtiness and pride, I wouldn't have been able to prove Tyhil is greater than Kaihil. And admit it, I already have. I got no objections about Kai x Hilary pairing, but it's true that Kaihil shippers do infest some Tyhil amvs on YouTube.**

 **I was literally despondent, the aspect of the series being ending this way. We never got to know whether Tyson and Hilary took their friendship to a next stage or not. But really, Beyblade was never about romance, anyways. The sole objective of this fic was to prove compare both ships and emerge the strongest one victorious. What makes me sadder is that, now I have no reason whatsoever to re-run the Beyblade series ever again. I would have to keep my faith in Tyhil by reading fanfics and watching amvs. What makes me sadder is where they ended Hilary in the anime and decided not to add her in the manga.**

 **Also i received a guest review saying that Tyson, Hilary and Kai resemble Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Shipping Kaihil would be like shipping Vegeta and Chi-Chi, Paul and Misty. Don't even bring Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura actually has a crush on Sasuke. And please please don't even bring Gwen Tennyson, Kevin and Ben Tennyson. They are siblings.**

 **Also, whatever I have noted, not all of them are hints. This is just recorded so all you Tyhil lovers could choose your favorite. And please mention in the reviews your favorite Tyhil hints.**

 **Anyways, my work is done here. I enjoyed writing this as much as you guys enjoyed reading it! Thank you!**

 **Tyhil Forever!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
